narutofandomcom_ka-20200213-history
ნარუტოპედია Wiki:სათათბირო
火遁, 口寄せ *'遁' (ინგლ. Release) ითარგმნება როგორც გამოშვება. მაგალითად, ცეცხლის (წყლის, ქარის და ა.შ.) გამოშვება. ანიმეს ოფიციალურ ინგლისურ გახმოვანებაში ამას თარგმნიან, როგორც სტილი, რაც არასწორია. 遁 იაპონურად ნიშნავს გაქცევას, რაღაცის "გამოთავისუფლებას", და არანაირად სტილს. ასე, რომ ვეცადოთ დავამკვიდროთ იგივე ტერმინოლოგია, რაც დედანშია და ჩვენ თვითონ არ გამოვიგონოთ იგი. *口寄せ (ინგლ. Summoning) - ითარგმნება, როგორც ვიძახებ. მაგალითად, ვიძახებ გარეთა გზის დემონის ქანდაკებას (ინგლ. Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path)--DevaMK (talk) 06:50, ოქტომბერი 3, 2012 (UTC) კურსორი მოგწონთ ჩვენი კუნაის ფორმის კურსორი, თუ მატრაკვეცობაა და ამ საიტს არ უხდება? --DevaMK (talk) 19:13, ნოემბერი 11, 2012 (UTC) :ჩემი აზრით, ჩვეულებრივი კურსორი სჯობს.--DevaMK (talk) 19:20, ნოემბერი 11, 2012 (UTC) :ჩემი აზრით ეს კურსორი კარგია :ჩემი აზრით კარგია მაგრამ ის ვერ გავიგე კურსორს როგორ აყენებთ ფეინი თუ პეინი სწორია ფეინი და არა პეინი. გთავაზობთ, შევქმნათ ბოტი, რომელიც ამ შეცდომებს გაასწორებს. In order to solve this problem, should we use a bot?--DevaMK (მომწერე) 15:21, თებერვალი 17, 2013 (UTC) --DevaMK (მომწერე) 15:21, თებერვალი 17, 2013 (UTC) --Bridge.to.peace (talk) 15:27, თებერვალი 17, 2013 (UTC) --DevaMK (Talk) 12:54, თებერვალი 20, 2013 (UTC) :ამ საკითხთან დაკავშირებით იხ. განხილვა:ნაგატო უზუმაკი#პეინი/ფეინი.--DevaMK ✉ 03:45, მარტი 28, 2014 (UTC) კატეგორია:ორგანოები უჩიჰა თუ უჩია რატომ უჩიჰა და არა უჩია? მართალია იწერება Uchiha, მაგრამ გამოითქმის უჩია. თუ მე ვცდები იქნებ გამარკვიოთ.--NikaTheKing (talk) 20:21, ოქტომბერი 7, 2013 (UTC) გამარჯობა. სწორია უჩიჰა. ასე იწერება და ასევე გამოითქმის.--DevaMK (მომწერე) 07:44, ოქტომბერი 9, 2013 (UTC) სენნინი შევთანხმდით რომ სწორია სენნინი და არა ბრძენი. მაშინ ხომ არ ჯობს სახელები იმ ტექნიკებსაც შეეცვალოს რომლებიც სენძიუცუს უკავშირდება და იყოს მაგალითად: სენნინის ხელოვნება: გოემონი და არა ბრძენის ხელოვნება: გოემონი ან სენნინის ხელოვნება: ბევრი უზარმაზარი ბურთი სპირალურად მოძრავი სერიული სფეროები და არა ბრძენის ხელოვნება: ბევრი უზარმაზარი ბურთი სპირალურად მოძრავი სერიული სფეროები?--NikaTheKing (talk) 14:04, ოქტომბერი 9, 2013 (UTC) : . აქვე ვიტყვი, რომ ჯერ კიდევ არ ვარ დარწმუნებული, რომელი სჯობს - სენნინი, განდეგილი თუ ბრძენი. სენნინი ფაქტობრივად ერთსაც ნიშნავს და მეორესაც, უფრო სწორად კი - გასხივოსნებულ, ბრძენ, განდეგილ, უკვდავ ადამიანს, ჯადოქარს, რაღაც ზეარსებას. ქართულად ამ ყველაფრის ერთი სიტყვით გამოხატვა შეუძლებელია, ამიტომ ვიყენებთ „სენნინს“. თუ ამასთან დაკავშირებით რამე შეკითხვა გაგიჩნდება, გამოიყენე სტატიის განხილვის გვერდი.--DevaMK (მომწერე) 19:48, ოქტომბერი 9, 2013 (UTC) --DevaMK (მომწერე) 11:46, ოქტომბერი 13, 2013 (UTC) ანიმე და მანგა კარგი იქნება თუ არა რომ შევქმნათ სტატიები ანიმეზე და მანგაზე :ასეთ სტატიას გულისხმობ? რა თქმა უნდა, კარგი იქნება.--DevaMK ✉ 17:11, ივნისი 28, 2014 (UTC) ადმინ კი მაგრამ ცოტა უფრო მოკლე. რანგი : მთავარ გვერდზე წერია რომ ნებისმიერ რანგის ნინძას შეუძლია სტატიის გაკეთება. : მე იმას გეკითხებით კარგი იქნება თუ არა ყველას სტატიების შექმნის მიხედვით რანგებით რომ დაგვაჯილდოვოთ მაგალითად: : აკადემიის სტუდენტი=1 სტატია : გენინი=5 სტატია : ჩუნინი=20 სტატია : ჯონინი=40 სტატია :ანბუ=80 სტატია : სენნინი=100 სტატია : ჰოკაგე=ადმინისტრატორი : ამას იმიტომ ვამბობ რომ ესე უფრო სახალისო გახდება სტატიების შექმნა. თუ გინდათ სხვანაირად გააკეთე რაოდენობა, უბრალოდ ხალხის აზრი მაინტერესებს. შეგიძლიათ სპეციალური ჯონინიც დაამატოთ. მაგალითისთვის აიღეთ http://avatar.wikia.com/ ავატარის ვიკია რომელშიც არის ემბლემები(Badges). Lukatura (talk) 14:02, ივნისი 30, 2014 (UTC) ::კარგი აზრია. აუცილებლად გავითვალისწინებ შენს შემოთავაზებას. ხელის მოწერა ნუ გავიწყდება. ხელის მოსაწერად კომენტარის ბოლოს უბრალოდ ჩასვი --~~~~.--DevaMK ✉ 09:29, ივნისი 30, 2014 (UTC) Obito001 (talk) 15:32, ივნისი 30, 2014 (UTC) Tobi1234 (talk) 19:50, ივლისი 2, 2014 (UTC) პერსონაჟები კარგი იქნება თუ არა ჩვენთვითონ მოვიფიქროთ და დავხატოთ ძიუცუები, პერსონაჟები კლანები და ა.შ, შემდეგ გადვუღოთ ფოტო და ავტვირთოთ, გავაკეთოთ კონკურსი და რამე პრიზი დავაწესოთ. ჩემი აზრით სახალისო იქნება, და თუ ესეთი იდეები მოგწონთ მე ხშირად მაფიქრდება. პატივისცემით Lukatura (talk) 19:46, ივლისი 1, 2014 (UTC) :კარგი აზრია, თუმცა ეგ ყველაფერი ნარუტოპედიის ფორმატს სცილდება. ჩვენ არ ვართ ე.წ. „ფანონი“ (fanon) ვიკი (მაგალითი იხ. აქ), არამედ ვიყენებთ მკაცრად განსაზღვრულ წყაროს.--DevaMK ✉ 04:23, ივლისი 4, 2014 (UTC) კლავიატურა ერთი ასეთი თხოვნა მაქვს, მაგრამ უფრო შემოთავაზება გამოდის. ცუდად არ გამიგოთ, მაგრამ ალბათ ეს ბევრ რედაქორს ჭირს, რომ ქართული და ინგლისური კლავიატურა სტატიის წერის დროს ყოველთვის სჭირდებათ. ვიკიპედიაში სტატიის წერის დროს შეგიძლია ქართულ კლავიატურაზეც გადაიყვანო და ინგლისურზე და ჩემი უდიდესი თქოვნა იქნეთ ე.წ. ტრანსლიტერაცია დაამატოთ. პატივისცემით -- Giorgi2626 (talk) 17:56, ივლისი 22, 2014 (UTC) :უკაცრავად, მაგრამ ვერ გავიგე, რას ამბობ. კლავიატურა შეცვალე ჩვეულებრივ, language bar-ის მეშვეობით.--DevaMK ✉ 04:58, აგვისტო 5, 2014 (UTC)